Suupa Neo Kenka
by Mizuryunokamioh
Summary: A Ranma 1/2, Real bout High school Samurai Girl and SNK Playmore crossover


Suupa Neo Kenka

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Real Bout High School Samurai Girl is the property of Reiji Saiga and Sora Inoue, Dragon Ball Z is the property of Akira Toriyama, World Hero's, Burning Fight, Aggressors of Dark Kombat, Art of Fighting, Fatal Fury, Samurai Showdown, Savage Reign, Buraki One, Kizune Encounter, King of Fighters and Neo Geo Battle Coliseum are all property of SNK Playmore.

Author's Notes: Usually I would write up a ton of notes before the chapter (as usually seen in my other fanfics) however this time around I have decided to much more brief. This is because I have decided to go video game with this fic and give some bonus materials. These materials consist of a voting system and a series of quick character introductions known as Fighters profile.

Firstly however I will point out that this story is a rewrite of an earlier fic of mine called king of fighters half beyond. The first of three such rewrites in fact. The changes will become apparent right away for those who have read the former fic. For those who haven't don't worry this story is far better thought out and (hopefully) far better written than its predecessor. The two major changes I have made is how Ranma meets the various Snk characters and how he gets into the king of fighters. The second is how the different parts of the story are presented; in this case I have gone with the Dragon Ball Saga approach.

That's it for me for now, so please enjoy

Suupa Neo Kenka

Prologue: The Unabridged Universal Martial Arts Complete Encyclopaedia Compendium World Edition or How this whole Damn Mess Started.

The History of the World Martial Arts Tournament or Tenkaichi Budokai

It unknown exactly when the Tenkaichi Budokai began with the earliest recorded only dating back to the early 1800's in imperial China. What is known is at this time an increasing number of warriors began travelling between provinces and countries. The warriors once feared for the prowess in battle had found themselves slowly being replaced the increasing number of advanced weaponry in the east and growing political movements such as Japans Meiji revolution. No longer needed by there countries these powerful fighters grew restless and left their homes in search of strong opponents.

At the same time this was happening a number of monks and priest from Buddhist, Hindi and Shinto beliefs began a new religious movement, preying to a new god Toushin the god of fighting. As the numbers of these monks and priest increased they began to build a series of temple across Asia in hopes of attracting the migrating warriors. These temples soon became battle grounds and the priest arbitrators. As times passed fighters began to gather in large groups at these new temples as fame of certain combatants spread by word of mouth, many hoping to face these soon legendary warriors in order to obtain fame for themselves and their schools.

By the 1880,s these gathering began to attract the attention of westerners. Colonial governors, diplomatic envoys and wealthy merchants all began to invite the priests of Toushin to move their temples into the westerner's territories. The mighty clashes reminding those of the west of there own pasts, the clashes of Knights, duels between nobles and fights between ship captains and pirates all of which had disappeared in the wake of advancing technology. Soon many from the west with pasts of martial combat began to enter into these fights themselves. Decedents of Knights fighting decedents of Samurai, Chinese warriors facing Greeks and Ottomans, Russian Cossacks clashing with the lords of France and England, Siam and Korea. The conflicts fought in the name of Toushin became global as temples and warriors both spread from Asia to the Americas and on to Europe.

In the 1900's disaster struck as two world wars and the depression between them caused the many scattered temples to be looted, destroyed or sold off. The warriors themselves raced off to fight and die for the countries or disappeared to preserve their arts. It would not be until the end of the Korean War in 1953 that the Priests of Toushin would be able to revive their order and there competitions. Having seen what could happen if they remained spread out the priests decided to move their order to a single location, Hong Kong a British colony in the south of China. Word quickly spread of their return and fighters both old and new soon began to fight once more. Though this time it was evident that the fight would no longer me a simple series of clashes between fighters but instead an actual tournament was created. The tournament would be called Tenkaichi Budokai.

During the 1960's and 70's the Budokai would experience is greatest period of popularity. Due to the rise of the Japanese and Hong Kong film industries and actors like Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris international interest in martial arts skyrocketed and the number of competitors sharply increased. Many of these new fighters were Olympic athletes looking for competitions to fill the gap between the games. Others were professional sportsmen seeking to increase their profiles and prove the reality of their sports. However this increased popularity came with a cost. As the number of fighters increased the level of competition decreased. Older fighters whose methods went back centuries saw these new fighters as upstarts and amateurs, whose presence decreased the honour of combat. These fighters soon stopped coming to the competition. In addition the priests themselves soon became addicted to the world of corporations and capitalism.

In 1980 a series of crises caused the Tenkaichi Budokai to fall into disrepute and the tournament almost vanished entirely for a second time. The first disaster was a powerful earthquake in Hong Kong which destroyed much of the priest's temple grounds and facilities. In addition the number of fighters in the years after 1979 saw a sharp decline. Unlike those fighters of old who had participated, the newer warriors did not pass on the arts to their children or pupils, largely due to those new fighters competing for themselves and not their arts. Rival competitions had also began to spout up in many counties most of them with a focus on national competition not international. These factors combined led to 1989 having the lowest number of competitors in the Tenkaichi Budokai's history with just 9 participants.

Seeking a way out of the mess the priests sort out the few corporations who still had competitors entering the tournament and offered them a deal. With the corporations funds the priest could recreate the tournament in another location and find a worthy fighter to act as the champion to attract new and hopefully old competitors. The Corporations agreed and in 1992 built a man made island in the dead zone of the pacific to act as the home of the tournament and the priests. As for a new champion the priest began scanning all competitions local, national and international.

They soon found what they were looking for in Hercule a mixed martial arts fighter who had quickly risen thru the ranks of the Brazilian tournaments. Hercules fighting style seemed to be a simple mix of kickboxing and Judo, but his persona however was one right out of professional wrestling. He was loud, aggressive, goading and above all charismatic. After a few weeks of negotiations Hercule agreed to compete in the tournament and act as is spokesperson. In turn Hercule would run the tournament his way and take a good share of any profits. The deal was made and after one tournament Hercule became and international hit, building a second Island called Orange star Island just a couple of nautical miles away from the Tournament Island.

Since that tournament in 1994 The Tenkaichi Budokai began the return as the worlds premiere martial arts tournament which it achieved in 1999 at which time it became renamed and known as The World Martial Arts Championship.

The History of the King of Fighters Tournament

The King of Fighters tournament was first started in 1989. Though who created it or sponsored it were unknown. The tournament was open only to local fighters in the city of south town on the west coast of the U.S in the state of Washington. Many local fighters entered into the tournament included a trio of local dojo owners Lee Pai Long, Takuma Sakazaki and Ryuhaku Todoh. The final match which would have been between Ryuhaku and Takuma was cancelled however due to Ryuhaku's daughter disappearing with Takuma being named the winner. The event would cause the former friends Takuma and Ryuhaku to enter into a feud.

The next year the tournament was begun again this time having an open entry. A few national fighting stars would enter the competition including the heavy weight boxing champion Mickey Rogers and a U.S army martial arts champion John Crawley. Takuma and Ryuhaku would both enter into the tournament as well. Eventually it would be Takuma who would make it into the final round having beaten Ryuhaku and Rogers. However for reasons unknown Takuma would disappear from the final match making his opponent local crime kingpin Mr Big the champion.

In 1991 the tournament again occurred with even more entries. With there master missing the Sakazaki dojo's two tops students Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia would both enter the tournament along with a Local Muay Thai Champ King and a mysterious Ninja Eiji Kisaragi. Both Ryo and Robert would make it to the semi finals. Yet although Ryo was able to defeat his opponent Mr Big both he and Robert quit the tournament after the discovered that Mr Big had kidnapped Ryo's Sister Yuri. It would be Robert's opponent a young English Bojutsu fighter Billy Kane who would be named Champion. The creator and sponsor of the tournament would be finally revealed as Geese Howard a former police commissioner who had turned to organised crime.

In 1992 the tournament would see a series of new competitors as many of the older fighters withdrew for various reasons. Amongst these new competitors included a the current world Muay Thai champ Joe Higashi, Australian Wrestling Champ Raiden, Local Kung Fu master Tung Fu Rue and a pair of wondering street fighters the Bogard brothers. It would be the elder of these two brothers Terry that would manage to make to the finals and defeat Billy Kane to become champion, the first time every the a championship was actually won in battle and not due to forfeit. Terry would also fight and defeat the tournament sponsor Geese.

With its sponsor missing there was doubt that the King of Fighters would held in 93. However after a series of martial arts champions around the world were defeated by a mysterious challenger the tournament was soon announced. Only this year it would no longer be held in Southtown but around the world. Those defeated champions were among the many who would compete in the tournament along with several past competitors. It would Terry Bogard who would once again emerge as the tournaments winner managing to defeat the Spanish Matador and Zipota champion Laurence Blood. Terry would then face of against the tournaments host and the man who had defeated the worlds champions Wolfgang Krauser. Through outmatched Terry somehow managed to win the fight.

In 1994 the Tournament again had a new host and sponsor and again the rules changed. This time the tournament would be by invitation only and composed of teams of three in the matches. Invites were sent out to 8 separate countries. The U.S.A, Mexico, Brazil, England, Italy, South Korea, China and Japan. To represent the U.S.A the country turned to former heavy weight boxing champion Heavy D, NBA star and karate practitioner Lucky Glauber and NFL star tackle block Brian Battler. Mexico would high a trio of fighters Terry and Andy Bogard and Joe Higashi. Brazil would be represented by a local peace keeping Militia the Ikari warriors whose members would be the Ikari's leader Heidern and two of his top officers lieutenants Ralf Jones and Clark Still. England would also hire fighters for its invitation Muay Thai boxer King, the ninja Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki of the Kyokugen-ryu Dojo.

Italy would call on its favoured son Robert Garcia and his training partner and sensei Ryo and Takuma Sakazaki. South Korea chose the world Taekwando champion Kaphwan Kim and two of his students and former criminals Choi Bounge and Chang Koehan. China would be represented by one of its oldest martial arts masters Chin Gentsai and two of his students Athena Asamiya and Sei Kensou. While Japan would chose the three top finalists of its national high school martial arts championship to be its representatives Kyo Kusanagi the winner, second placed Benimaru Nikaido and third placed Goro Daimon. In the end the four final teams would be Italy and Mexico with Italy winner the match and Japan facing China with Japan winning the match. The finals Italy facing Japan would see Japan win. The members of team Japan would then go on to have to face the Tournaments host Rugal Bernstien whom they would defeat.

In 95 the format changed yet again. Although competitors would still fight in teams of three, these teams would no longer be selected by country. Instead individual fighters would receive invites and then be able to form teams amongst them selves. The tournament would see seven of the previous eight teams return with one new team joining them, known as the rival team consisting of former competitor Eiji Kisaragi and former champion Billy Kane with new comer Iori Yagami. Again teams Japan now the Hero team, Italy now team art of fighting and Mexico now team Fatal fury would all make to the finals with the rival team. Once again Team Hero would go on to the final match this time facing team fatal fury who had defeat the art of fighting team. After winning the match the Hero would be forced to face Seisyu Kusanagi Kyo's father then a returned Rugal who now was even stronger than before. Though the managed to beat Seisyu at the cost of Benimaru and Goro Kyo was unable to have any effect on Rugal. But Rugal would not be able to finish having his vengeance as he would disappear in a pillar of green energy.

In 96 the sponsorship of the King of Fighters was shifted to a series of corporations instead of a single being and the host would be the wealthy business woman Chizuru Kagura. Again seven teams return though with three changes to the teams. Takuma and Heidern would retire to be replaced by their respective daughters Yuri and Leona Heidern and the woman's team formally the team England would gain a new member in Kasumi Todoh. Two new teams would also join the competition. The Yagami team of Iori Yagami and Rugal's former sectaries Vice and Mature and the Boss team consisting of former champion Mr Big and former hosts and sponsors Geese Howard and Wolfgang Krauser. The finals would consist of the Hero team, The Yagami Team, The Ikari Warriors team formally team Brazil, and the Boss team. However before any of the teams could fight both Leona and Iro would seemingly go berserk severely injuring their team mates and Krauser would leave the boss team having already defeat the man he had beaten him three years ago while Mr Big would attempt to assassinate Geese only to fail and flee the scene. With all the competition gone the Hero team was named champions for the third time in a row, a new record. However the fighting wasn't over as the Hero team were forced to face first the tournaments host Chizuru then the mysterious challenger Gonitz whom had defeated Kyo badly just three months prior. Team Hero again were lucky to survive defeating Chizuru then along with Iori helping Chizuru to banish Gonitz.

The 97 tournament was one of contrast publicly the tournament had reached its height of popularity with thousands of spectators watching the matches on sight and millions watching via pay per view and satellite connections. Privately many of the fighters felt an unease, none more so than Chizuru, Kyo and Iori. Again seven teams returned with the woman's team again gaining a new member in Chizuru, while two new teams appeared to take part. The New Faces Team made up of a trio of musicians Yashiro Nanase, Shermie and Chris and the special team made up of former competitor Mary Ryan a bounty hunter, gangster and sociopath Ryuji Yamazaki and former champ Billy Kane. The Tournament also had a pair of single entries Iori and Shingo Yabuki a student of Kyo's at least in his own mind. The Hero team would for a fourth time enter into the finals along with the art of fighting and fatal fury teams and surprisingly the special team. While the hero team defeated the special team, the fatal fury and art of fighting teams drew. Leaving the Hero teams as winners for the second year in a row by default. However before they could celebrate the New Face teams reappeared and attack showing themselves to be stronger than before. The Hero team managed to win the match but again both Benimaru and Goro were left incapacitated by the match. Then the New Face team seemingly committed suicide allowing the entity known as Orochi to rise on the earth. Kyo was forced again to team up with Iori and Chizuru to defeat the entity, which they managed only after Iori succumbing to the riot of blood grabbed hold of Orochi long enough for Chizuru and Kyo to launch a combined attack and seal the creature.

In 98 the tournament was returned to being a private affair. Many teams old and new gathered to par take in the event which had introduced new rules. There would now be teams of four with one member of the team being designated as a striker. A member would not fight in the matches directly but who could instead for a limited number of times intervene in the battles with a move or two. The tournament however seemed strange from the begging. Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami were both noticeably absent. While several of the new competitors seemed to have eerily similar abilities to the missing men. As the third round of match began the city of south town came under sudden assault as massive beams of energy swept through its streets destroying all in its path. A greater shock for the fighters would be the re-appearance of not one but four Kyo's. Eventually the real Kyo along with the new members of the Hero team K' and Maxima and the members of the NESTs team managed to make it to the hidden base of NESTs leaders only to find most of them killed by Igniz. The fighters managed to overcome Igniz and stop his plans of global conquest with an army of Kyo clones and dropping a space colony on the earth.

The aftermath of the 98 tournament saw many countries bane any future tournaments from taking place within their borders. While many of its participants seemingly vanished. Still other fighters returned to their homes including South town which by 1999 had been rebuilt. Though many questions regarding the final tournament still lie unanswered. Why did the hizoku get involved in the tournament? Why was Kyo specifically targeted and used in the cloning programme and what happened to the missing commanders of NESTS Krizalid, Ron and Misty and what caused The clone of Zero and Igniz to go mad and betray the own brethren.

The History of the Japanese High School Freestyle Martial Arts Tournament

Started in 1951 during the wake of an increasing sense of Japanese nationalism and fears of American culture consuming the country the Japanese High School Freestyle Martial Arts Tournament was created in the hopes of preserving the dieing martial arts of Japan. The initially small in scale the tournament gain increasing popularity with the rise of the romanticism of the Samurai and the Ninja and other Japanese warriors and historical conflicts.

In 1994 when Japan was asked to send a team to the King of Fighters tournament, the ministry decide to allow the top three placing fighters of the 94 tournament to represent the country. That year's winner was Kyo Kusanagi who defeated the previous champion Goro Daimon. Kyo would go on to win the tournament twice more in 96 and 97. In 1998 an unknown teen from a territory in the north of the Nerima ward of Tokyo Keichiro Nagumo would take the top honours starting a rivalry between his high school Daimon high and that of another private school in Nerima Furinkan High. Both schools would claim three championships a piece until 2001 when Shizuma Kusanagi would claim Daimon High's forth victory.

End

Next Chapter – A sinister meeting, a defeated Ranma and an offer somebody can't refuse.

Till then read, review and recycle …. err forget the last part

Edit notes: I initially was going to have the meeting scene between Kain and Geese take place at the end of this chapter but changed after seeing the chapter's length. The scene will instead appear in the next chapter.

Fighters Profile – Fighters profile is a little bonus I will add to the end of each chapter to help those people who are not aware of the rich number of characters within SNK Playmore's fighting games and the anime Real Bout High School and of course Ranma ½. Each fighters file will present a fighter his or her fighting style name and county of origin. Their age (in this fic not official) and both a brief game history and a brief back story for this fic. So enjoy the very first

Fighters Profile

Name: Kain R Heinlen

Age: 38

Country of Origin: U.S.A

Fighting Style: Ankoku Shinkuu-Ken

Game History: Kain was featured as the final boss for the last fatal fury game mark of the wolves and has yet to appear in another title since then. He is Geese Howard's brother in law and attempted to take over the Geese connection and the KoF tournament in place of Geese but failed. His true goal however was to meat his nephew Rock and pass on the information that Rocks mother Marie Howard was dead.

Fic History The younger bother of Marie Howard, Wife of Geese Howard. Kain heard of his brother in laws suspected death in 97 and hoped to full his spot as the King pin of Southtown 2. However Kain found that Southtown two was already filled with many gangs and crime syndicates both old and new. He made an abortive attempt at reviving the king of fighter's tournament in 2000 but cancelled the fights after just one round in response to south town's new mayor. Kain was successful in attracting and highering a number of geese's former employees which put to work in turning the Geese connection into a legitimate business and thus far has succeeded. Kain ultimate goals are still unknown they seem to be tied to Rock Howard and the King of Fighters.

Voting: Like its predecessor KoF ½ beyond, I will be holding a fan vote for a pairing with Ranma. As previously the voting system is simple you can vote as many times as you want BUT only one vote for each girl. If you have a preferred fem in mind who is not on the list you can make a request for her, who if it is possible will join the list.

Now on to the choices:

Akane Tendo

Nabiki Tendo

Kasumi Tendo

Natsumi Tendo

Karumi Tendo

Kodatchi Kuno

Shampoo

Ling Ling

Lung Lung

Pink

Link

Ukyo Kuonji

Kaori Daikoku

Yuka

Sayuri

Miyo

Hinako Ninomiya

Kima

Herb (Girl Form)

Monlon

King

Yuri Sakazaki

Kasumi Todoh

Lenny Creston

Sinclair

Mai Shiranui

'Blue' Mary Ryan

Xiangfei Li

Bonne Janet

Hotaru Futaba

Alice Garnet Nakata

Athena Asamiya

Athena (Goddess)

Nakoruru

Leona Heidern

Mature

Vice

Chizuru Kagura

Maki Kagura

Shermie

Whip

Vanessa

Hinako Shijou

Kula Diamond

Candy Diamond

Diana

Foxy

Kyoko

Kaoru Watabe

Angel

May Lee

Malin

Elisabeth Blanctorche

Momoko

Lein Neville

Mignon Beart

Ninon Beart

Chae Lim

Luise Meyrink

Nagase

Xiao Lon

Junko Sendo

Aoi Kusanagi

Yuki Kushanada

Moe Habana

Sally

Elizabeth

Aya

Hermione

Asuka

Maria

Botan

Rose Bernstein

Miu Kurosaki

Jun Kagami

Misty

Luan

Rimururu

Ai

Rumi Aikawa

Fiolina Germi

Nadia Cassel

Eri Kasamoto

Tyler Elson

Kisarah Westfield

Rosa

Ryoko Izumo

Shiki

Ryoko Mitsurugi

Azumi Kiribayashi

Miyuki Onizuka

Hitomi Yuuki

Sara Himikawa

Tomoe Kusanagi

Nanako Hishinuma

Misao Aoki

Tamaki Namakura

Madoka Mitsurugi

Reiha

Nanase Kuon

Shiori Gotoh

Well it's quite a list, so vote on and enjoy.


End file.
